


i won't give up (phan songfic)

by The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, amnesiac!dan, first fic, proposal, so cute, this is an epilogue tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome/pseuds/The_Unicorn_Is_Totally_Phansome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan rarely played the piano, even before the accident he rarely did. phil was shocked when the music filled their flat for the first time in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't give up (phan songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone to beta this for me so sorry for any mistakes. This is my first fic so again, sorry if its rubbish.
> 
>  
> 
> It's not very descriptive, but my writing style really depends on you being able to picture it in your head so...

It had been a while since dan had played the piano, even before the accident he rarely did. Phil was in his bedroom when he heard the chords filling the apartment they shared. What came next surprised Phil even more. Dan's voice rang clearly through their flat, clear and perfectly in tune;  
"When I look into your eyes,  
Its like watching the night sky,  
Or a beautiful sunrise,  
There's so much they hold..."

It took until Dan had finished singing the next verse for Phil to realise which song he was playing. By this time he had reached the door to Dan's bedroom. He could see him sitting at the piano, fingers dancing over the keys, the sight had never failed to make Phil smile.

"Well I won't give up on us,  
Even if the skies get rough,  
I'm giving you all my love,  
I'm still looking up..."  
Dan turned around as they sang the chorus together, startled by Phil's sudden appearance. Although he had stopped playing, Phil continued to sing;

"And even when you're needing your space,  
To do some navigating,  
I'll be here patiently waiting,  
To see what you find.."

Dan could see tears building up in Phil's eyes, and felt his own eyes filling up with tears. He joined back in as Phil started to sing the chorus;  
"Even the stars they burn,  
Some even fall to the earth,  
We've got a lot to learn,  
But god knows we're worth it.  
No I won't give up..."

Phil crossed the room and sat next to Dan on the piano stool. He placed Dan's hands back onto the keys, willing him to keep playing.

"No, I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily,  
Im here to stay and make the difference that I can make.  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us  
how to use the tools and gifts we got,  
We got a lot at stake."

Phil placed his hand on Dans cheek, forcing Dan to look at him as they sang...

"And in the end you're still my friend,  
At least we did intend for us to work,  
We didn't break, we didn't burn.  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not, and who I am.

I won't give up on us,  
Even if the skies get rough,  
I'm giving you all my love,  
I'm still looking up.

No I won't give up on us,  
God knows we're tough, he knows,  
We've got a lot to learn,  
God knows we're worth it."

Tears were rolling down both of their faces; Dan stopped playing and placed a finger to Phils lips, silencing him so that he could sing the last chorus alone...

"No I won't give up on us,  
Even if the skies get rough,  
Im giving you all my love,  
Im still looking up."  
He finished singing and Phil opened his mouth to say something but Dan pushed his lips against Phil's, stopping him from talking. Dan pulled away before the kiss went any further.  
"Our song..." said Phil,  
"I know, I remember, Phil, I remember everything, and I dont want to forget again. Phil, I need to be with you and, oh god I'm so unprepared, marry me Phil, please, I can't forget again, I can't lose you, I don't want you to forget either..."  
"Dan, of course I'll marry you. Just shut up and kiss me you dingus."  
Dan giggled softly as he remembered Phil trying to prank him, it seemed like decades ago after all they'd been through recently. Their lips met once again and in that moment Dan knew, their lives were slowly ,and perfectly, falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Local_Queer has written a prolouge for this, it's called 'the echoes of gunshots and piano chords" check it out :) Mx


End file.
